


Ringo's not the only house pet

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Dom Edd, Dom Tord - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Tom, Possessive Tord, Tom has both genitalia, alpha tord, two genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: [A/B/O dynamics] Tom gets jealous of a pet; now he's somebody's pet.
Relationships: Edd/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 27





	1. Edd gets cucked

Edd gently pets Ringo's head while watching the television. Tom glared at the cat as it flashed him a teasing grin; Tom bared his fangs, Edd grabbed a nearby spray bottle and sprayed it on Tom.

Tom retracted his fangs and left the living room angrily. He crawled into Tord's lab and sat down on the desk; Tord removed his goggles and looked at Tom.

"What do you want, Tom? You don't go here because you enjoy my company, so what do you want? Spit out so you could leave."

"Edd's not paying attention to me." Tom angrily crossed his arms, his tail unconsciously swinging back and forth, causing it to knock on the wall.

"That's your problem; what am I even supposed to do?"

"Create a potion to make him jealous? Or make him jealous that he'd give me his undivided attention." Tom looked through his eyelashes; his face turned a bright red. Tord raised a brow before smacking Tom softly with his clipboard.

"That's selfish of you; stop being in that monster headspace and invest in a hobby." 

Tom pouted; he squeezed his legs together while digging his nails into his thigh. The smell of something sickly sweet hit Tord's nose; he covered his nose with a handkerchief and looked at Tom.

"You're at that time of the month? Today's the second week of your cycle, hm?"

"Just make Edd jealous." Tom covered his face with his hands; his tail curled on his waist protectively. Tord huffed before ruffling Tom's hair. 

It was the middle of the night; they were dating, but they didn't sleep together since Ringo usually slept with him on the bed. Tom threw all of his pillows off his bed and turned on the fan to the highest setting.

He focused on his breath; his eyes went half-lidded as his hands wandered into his pants and shirt. It would be better if Edd were here. 

His fingers stroked his belly, then to the side of his rib cage, then around and between his nipples. Tom bit onto his shirt as he circled his nail on his areola. His other hand lightly stroked his cock while his tail teased the outside of his cunt.

Soft moans escaped his lips; his nipples were already hard; he rubbed them softly, while his hand started stroking his cock faster, his tail pushed inside and thrust slowly, causing slick to drip onto his sheets.

He then removed his hand from his cock and pinched both of his nipples; Tom arched his back as his tail continued to thrust inside his sopping cunt. Tom moaned even louder as he slightly twists his nipples; he then reached for his cock and stroked it.

His tail pushed inside; even more, causing him to release on to the bed, soaking it with his slick. 

Tom panted; he curled into a ball before falling asleep.

Tord removed his ear from the wall and sat down on his bed; it felt wrong to listen to his best friend's boyfriend masturbate, but after taking a whiff of his pheromones, he couldn't get enough. Tord peeked through the small hole on the wall again to admire Tom's passed out naked body displayed for him to see; Edd wouldn't mind; he's not even giving him attention, right?

Tord finished in his palm; he laid down on the bed and let Tom's scent drive him closer to his rut. 

Tom was on Tord's lap, purring into his chest as he pressed his head into the crook of his neck. Tord rests his hands on Tom's waist while ruffling his hair, right beside Edd, who was currently glaring at them.

"Is he looking?" Tom whispered into Tord's ear, 

"Yeah, keep it up."

Tom straddled Tord's lap and rocked his hips; before letting out a soft moan. Edd scoffed at the two of them before standing up to leave while Ringo sat on his shoulder. Tom angrily drummed on Tord's chest and sat down beside him.

"I don't understand! He was glaring! He's jealous! But he didn't do anything! I feel like he doesn't even want me as his mate..."

Tord grabbed a pillow to hide his erection and placed it on his lap. Tom laid down on Tord's lap and sighed. Tord scratched the back of his ears to at least calm him down.

"I just don't get it; we've been dating for months, and we haven't done it."

Tom nuzzled his head into Tord's chest and purred. He pressed his forehead softly against his palms and purred even louder. Tord ran his fingers through Tom's hair, trying his best to ignore the feeling on his crotch.

Tom's breathing became shallow; he squeezed his legs together and closed his eyes. He hugged his knees and started shivering; Tord looked around and slumped Tom over his shoulder.

Slick dripped down on Tom's thigh; Tord bit his lip and opened the door to Edd's room. He threw Tom on the bed and covered his nose.

"Just do it with him; there are other alphas in this house, and you ought to take care of your omega."

Tom was rolling around on Edd's bed; he held onto Edd's pillow and pressed it against his face. Edd clicked his tongue and turned back to his computer. Tord stared in disbelief.

"Edd!?"

"I know you want to do it to him; go." Edd's voice was low; a chill traveled down his spine-- was this a trick question? 

Tom crooned against the sheets as he humped the pillow. His eyes were bright pink; he kept reaching for Edd's hoodie, but Edd just stepped back. Tord looked at Edd before looking at Tom; he slowly walked towards Tom and ran his knuckles across his cheek.

Tom smashed his lips onto Tord's and pulled him down to the bed. Tom started peeling off his clothes; he pressed his bare chest on Tord's face, the fluff on his chest getting inside Tord's mouth. 

Tord looked to the side and saw Edd working on the computer. Tom bucked his hips against Tord's crotch in an attempt to keep the attention on him. 

Tom snuck his hand under Tord's shirt and traced his stomach with his nail. Tord clenched his fists; he looked back at Edd and saw the erection pressing against his sweatpants. Edd swatted his hand around before crossing his legs.

Tord removed his shirt to reveal his toned chest; Tom then fished out his cock from Tord's pants and pawed at it gently.

Tom's eyes went wide as his tail started swaying to the side; he excitedly gave Tord's cock a lick before unhinging his jaw to deepthroat it.

Tord gripped the back of Tom's head as it bobbed up and down. Edd's legs started bouncing up and down as he watched the two on his bed. Tord gently pulled on Tom's hair; his eyes then met with Edd's.

"Stop holding back, Tord, go rougher."

"Edd, I can't; Tom's your mate." Tom cut Tord off with a satisfied moan; Edd tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 

"If you say so..."

Tord pinned Tom to the mattress and spread his legs a bit to expose his sopping cunt. Tord propped Tom's legs on his shoulder and kissed the insides of his thigh; he flicked the underside of Tom's cock with his tongue before rubbing circles into it with his finger. Tom gripped the sheets beside him and squeezed his legs together.

He didn't expect that he would spend his afternoon in between Tom's thighs. Tord licked straight across the clitoral hood, enjoying the feeling of Tom's cunt convulses against his face. He grabbed Tom's waist and dug his nails into it as he lapped up the slick. He then pushed a finger inside and moved it in and out slowly; he curled his finger up towards Tom's stomach until the tip of his finger rubbed against something rough. Tord massaged gently before going harder.

Tom's breathing quickened; he reached for Tord's hair as he started shaking. Something bittersweet suddenly filled Tord's mouth; Tom's whole body went limp as he panted heavily. Tom's eyes turned back to a dark magenta; Tord cupped his cheek and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Tom tilted his head and saw Edd looking at him; he quickly let go of Tord's neck and reached out to him.

"Edd! Take me! You're my alpha, right?"

Edd tilted his head upwards before leaning back on his seat. The color from Tom's face drained; Tord held his hips gently as he leaned closer to pepper Tom's torso with kisses.

"Edd should be the one doing this; this should be a special moment for the two of us."

Tord stopped; he pulled on Tom's hair and flipped him on his stomach. He positioned his cock at Tom's cunt before pushing it inside. Tom gripped the sheets as he looked at Edd from afar.

He could feel Tord's knot throb from underneath. Tord's cock stretched him out as it repeatedly brushed against his prostate; Tord pushed even deeper until the tip of his cock was rubbing against his womb. 

"Tord, don't knot inside! Edd's supposed to be-"

"Shut up about Edd, will you? You're my bitch now." Tord pushed Tom's head to the mattress as he continued bucking his hips, watching as Tom's breathing became hollow. Tord pressed down on the bulge on Tom's stomach, Tom's legs wrapped around Tord's waist and scratched his back. 

"Tord~ Harder! Your cock feels so good!"

Tord licked his teeth and wrapped a hand around Tom's neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he could feel Tord's knot swell against his entrance. The tip of his cock pushed through Tom's womb as he fitted his knot inside Tom. 

Edd bit his lip as he stroked his cock faster. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he stared at the two have sex. He continued stroking his cock as he could see Tord's animalistic expression.

Tom's stomach swelled as he let out a loud drawn-out moan. Tord bit down on Tom's neck, giving out one final thrust inside of him.

Tord pulled out of Tom's abused cunt, watching as his come spilled onto the sheets. Edd slowly walked towards the bed, but Tord growled at him.

"Back off!" Edd flipped Tord off and pushed him aside with ease because of their physical difference. Edd got on top of Tom and thrust his cock inside of him, reveling in the feeling of how loose it is. 

Tom raised his eyebrow and cooed for Tord to come back. Tord jumped back on the bed and let Tom grab it; he gave it small kitten licks before putting it inside his mouth. Edd continued bucking his hips, eventually coming on his outer thigh. 

Tom moaned as his nose touched Tord's abdomen. Tord gripped the back of his head and thrust into his mouth. Edd watched in interest as Tord fucked his once omega. 

After a while, Tom passed out on Edd's bed while Tord cuddled him protectively. Edd scratched the back of his head before sitting down in front of his computer. Ringo sat down on his lap and purred happily.


	2. Tom finally takes the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerbottom Tom, whipping, latex suits, service, a bit of humiliation and degradation, double penetration, and chains

Tord's sweat dropped from his forehead; even in a loose tank top and basketball shorts, it still felt scalding hot. The fan blew on his face; at least his face is cold. Edd walked inside the living room dressed in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts as well. He grabbed the fan from Tord and pointed it at himself. 

"Where's Ringo? Isn't she attached to your hip?"

"Don't be a dick, Tord; she's with Matt," Edd turned the fan to the highest setting and spread his legs, purposely knocking Tord off the couch. The door opened, followed by the sound of several bags falling to the ground. 

Tord rose from the floor and saw Tom fixing the bags in the doorway while covering his nose. Edd looked behind him and eyed Tom as well. Tom glared at the two of them and grabbed the spray bottle; he pointed it at the two of them and slowly made his way to his room. 

"You guys are in a rut! I have the spray bottle now, bitches!" Tom removed his trenchcoat; Tord immediately flushed as he looked at Tom hungrily, even Edd's jaw dropped, he covered it with his palm and turned around. 

"You've been wearing that all day?" Tom nodded; he turned around to show them his latex bodysuit that perfectly complimented his figure. Tord bit his knuckles as a shiver sent down his spine; he glared at Edd, knowing that he was staring at him as well. 

"As your Alpha; how about we take it to the bedroom and--"

"About that Alpha thing, I've been thinking about it, and I want to be the Alpha of this house, so I challenge you two to a battle," This caught Edd's attention; Tord even looked worried. Tom put his hands on his hips and walked towards them while swaying his tail-- his nails then turned into sharp talons; he licked it seductively and scratched the space close to their faces. 

Edd's head was spinning; having Tom that close to him was enough to cloud his reasoning. He lunged at Tom but ended up crashing to the wall; Tom pulled on Tom's hair and punched him on the stomach. Tord twisted Tom around and pinned him to the ground; Tom pressed his bum against Tord's crotch and used it as an opportunity to hit him there with his tail. 

Tom sat up and stepped on their backs. Edd covered his face in embarrassment; Tord grunted softly as the heel of Tom's booth pushed his head down. 

"I'm the Alpha now! You're both my bitches!" Tom laughed to himself while excitedly shaking his tail across the ground. 

The sound of a chain clanking against one another filled the room. Tord watched from the ground as Tom played with a crop rider, swatting it on the air-- making a loud cracking sound. He pulled on Edd's collar and hit the inside of Edd's thighs-- drawing a bright red streak on both sides. He pressed his heels against Edd's erection and moved it slightly. A peal of boisterous laughter escaped Tom's mouth; Edd growled in defeat, his face flushing a brighter red.

Tord's vision was already becoming hazy; he just wanted release, but the damned cock ring on him was sealed with a lock. Tom bent down to his level and scratched the underside of his chin. Tord crooned as he melted into Tom's hands, enjoying the warmth that it radiated; he snapped out of his trance when Tom suddenly slapped him in the face. 

Tom sat back on the couch and tapped his nails against the armrest, thinking of another punishment to make them pay. 

Edd's limbs were shaking after the five-minute mark; every time he lowered himself, Tom would whip him back up. Tord, on the other hand, applied lotion to Tom's thighs; Tord's sweat dripped from his forehead, trying his best to refrain from just jumping and ravaging Tom there. 

"Stop." Tom stood up and walked to his room. He then returned, holding a dildo half the length of his arm. Tom chained the two back to the wall and bound their hands together. Tom slowly unzipped the zipper on his crotch and pushed the dildo inside with ease; his expression softened as he threw his head back, showing the two of them his sopping cunt getting penetrated by the toy. Edd stared at Tom intently, heavily panting as Edd struggled in his restraints. Once it got covered with a generous amount of slick, he walked towards Edd and pressed the toy against his lips.

"Eat it up." Edd opened his lips and let Tom swish it around as if it were a toothbrush; he looked up at Tom and saw that his eyebrows knitted together. Tom forcibly pushed the toy down Edd's throat, making him gag and drool all over the carpet. Tom's heel pressed on his erection. 

"You're pathetic, Edd, can't even satisfy your fucking boyfriend, you're a cuck! It's pathetic, and you're pissing me off so much!" Tom removed the toy from Edd's mouth and threw it to the ground. Tord couldn't tell if he should be scared or not, but seeing Tom angry was arousing for some reason. He then pulled on Tord by the hair and planted his lips on him. Tord moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Tom stroking his cock while playing with the cock ring on him. Tom then pulled away, licking his lips in delight before removing their leashes on the wall.

The door opened with Matt walking in with a pet carrier; he looked around and scratched his chin. 

"Oh wow; smells like someone smothered their balls on pineapples. Hey Tom."

"Hi," Tom turned around and looked at Matt in the eye. All four of them started staring at one another in silence. Matt looked around and quickly sanitized his hands; Tom chuckled and pulled the leashes to brought them to the door. 

"You, um, going to take them on a walk?" 

"Wasn't thinking about it, but now I am; might ride them while everybody stares, who knows?" Tom pulled on the leash; Tord and Edd looked up growled in defeat. Matt's eyes met with them, then with Tom; he physically recoiled in disgust. 

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm the voice of reason-- it's not that I'm not sex-positive, nor homophobic, but I think they've had enough; the carpets have seen enough." Matt picked Ringo up and left the apartment. Tom looked back at Tord and Edd; their knots were aching for release, and as much fun it was playing as the Alpha, it got old quick. 

He removed the collar from both men and tossed them to the side. Tord lept from the ground and slumped Tom over his shoulders, with Edd following behind him. 

Edd kissed Tom's body while tearing off the latex to expose more skin. Tord lapped up his slick before pushing inside two fingers. Tom held onto the bedsheets, gasping for air as Tord scissored him. Edd then lifted Tom and teased his cock against his labia, coating himself with a generous amount of slick while thrusting his cock in between Tom's thighs. 

Tom was a moaning mess as he caved into Edd's touch, burying his face into the crook of Edd's neck while bouncing up and down. Tord growled and suddenly thrust into Tom's bum. Tom moaned and held onto both of them as they thrusted at a slow pace. Tord dug his nails into Tom's hips, waiting for Edd to push himself inside as well. 

Edd grunted; Tom tightened around him, milking his cock for anything-- he pushed his knot inside and moved it around till it fits comfortably. Tom's eyes widened as he drooled on Edd's chest, his body shaking in pleasure; Edd reached for Tom's nipple piercing and tugged on it while his other hand stroked Tom's dick. Tord pushed his knot inside Tom as well and sucked on his skin to leave hickeys.

Tom's slick dripped down from his thighs, soaking the sheets wet. He felt full and stretched out; his stomach felt heavy as both of their knots shrunk back to normal. Both of them bit on both sides of Tom's neck before pulling out, leaving a small trail of come. 

Tom laid on his back shaking--come escaped both of his holes as he rode out his orgasm. Both of them laid down beside him and cuddled him for the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A latex suit is really hot; in a climate like this, so if you are going to wear a bodysuit made of latex put baby powder with cooling properties. I need more Tom in Latex Suits like the mental image is enough to make me reach enlightenment. Also, I hope quarantine ends soon so I could continue my ball-busting adventures.


End file.
